Save My Heart
by Khasami
Summary: Sakura patah hati dan pergi ke Suna. Di Suna ia bertemu Gaara, akankah Gaara bisa menyusun hatinya lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**Khasami's note:**

Yo! Yo! Minna-san! Khasami is come back! sebenernya dari awal Khasami ragu mau buat Sasuke yang bagian jahatnya. taoi dengan modal tekad dan otak gaje, akhirnya Khasami publish deh! Oh ya, WARNING! Khasami tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala efek samping setelah membaca fanfic ini!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prolog**

"Iya! Kaa-san tenang saja! Aku bisa jaga diri kok", terdengar suara seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut unik. Pink.

"Kamu yakin gak mau ikut kaa-san ke Suna? Pikirkan baik-baik. Kamu nanti sendiri lho di Konoha. Kan anaikimu ikut kaa-san."

"Iya deh nanti Sakura pikir-pikir lagi! Kaa-san tenang saja!"

"Ok! Byee honey..."

"Bye mom"

Klik

Sambungan di matikan

Sakura berjalan dengan riang di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tangannya menenteng sebuah bungkusan berisi bento exstra tomat, makanan favorite sang pacar. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat bangga memiliki pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Pangeran Es yang dipuja semua gadis di sekolah ini. Sekolah terlihat sepi karena semua anak telah pulang. Dia memang sengaja melakukan ini untuk memberi suprise untuk sang pacar. Kaki jenjang Sakura membawa sang pemilik ke sebuah kelas. 11-A. Sakura membuka pintu kelas sepelan mungkin. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya dia di suguhi pemandangan yang pastinya membuat dia syok. Sasuke...dan...Karin...berciuman? Terlihat Sasuke menindih Karin ke dinding. Dan memegang bahunya. Bahkan dua kancing paling atas Karin terlihat terbuka. Memamerkan kissmark yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

BRUK

Kotak bento yang sedari di pegangnya terlepas begitu saja dari gengamannya. Sakura benar-benar syok.

"Sasuke~", bisiknya lemah

Karin dan Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaanya langsung melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa Karin malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan expresi apapun. Hanya datar. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hening

"Kenapa Sakura? Kaget, eh?", terdengar suara mengejek Karin

Sakura yang tadi sempat syok langsung menemukan kendali atas dirinya. Hatinya yang sedari tadi menangis dengan cepat berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Jelas sekali ia sedang menahan amarahnya yang hendak meledak. Emarlandnya berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

Sakura mendengus "Cih! Tak kusangka, sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati permainan kalian, eh? Padahal tadi aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Ku ancungkan dua jempol untukmu. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku terkejut.", sindirnya tajam. Sakura tersenyum pahit. Tidak ada kata-kata lembut. Tidak ada senyum manis. Dan tidak ada surfix -kun.

Sakura mengambil tasnya yang sempat terjatuh dan berbalik "Oh ya, itu bento untukmu. Sebagai hadiah perpisahan kita", tambahnya cepat

Sakura berlari dari tempat itu. Jika tadi ia terlihat kuat di depan Sasuke dan Karin sekarang ia terlihat benar-benar rapuh. Topeng yang sedari tadi di pakainya mulai retak dan menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, bukan dirinya yang kuat, tetapi dirinya yang lemah dan rapuh seolah-olah jika terguncang sedikit saja maka tubuhnya akan hancur. Sakura bersandar di tembok ruang kelasnya. Butiran-butiran kristal bening tak henti-hentinya keluar melewati sang emerland. Dia terduduk sendiri di pojok kelas. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Sendirian.

_'Sakit Sasu'_ batinnya miris

Untungnya tak berapa lama Ino masuk. Teryata si blonde itu meninggalkan kotak pinsilnya di kelas.

"SAKURA! Kau kenapa?", pekiknya panik saat melihat keaadaanku yang sudah pasti sangat berantakan

"Ino... hiks... sakit Ino... hatiku sangat sakit, Ino... hiks...", kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah kau tenang dulu. Setelah itu ceritakan padaku, ok?", hibur Ino sarat dengan ketegasan

"I-iya... hiks... A-arigatou... kau memang sahabat terbaikku", bisikku pelan dan tulus tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Ino

"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Aku kan sahabatmu."

* * *

"Kau yakin akan ikut orang tuamu ke Suna?", tanya Ino memanstikan keputusan sang Sahabat yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura

"Ya", jawab Sakura yakin

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura menangis tanpa henti. Sudah berkali-kali Ino mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi apa daya, jika sudah berhubungan dengan hati hanya waktulah yang bisa mengobati.

"Yah bagaimana dengan aku, Saku? Kau tidak kasihan denganku?", tanya Ino dengan tampang memelas yang sangat di buat-buat

Sakura terkekeh pelan menatap tampang memelas sahabatnya "Kau tidak berbakat menjadi pemain drama, Ino", komentar Sakura

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek

"Sorry deh, jangan marah gitu dong!", bujuk Sakura

"Hehehe, santai aja kali! Mana mungkin aku bisa marah sama kamu!", tegas Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Kau tidak date dengan Shikamaru, hari ini?", tanya Sakura. Terlihat wajah Ino berubah kesal.

"Tidak! Si Pemalas itu lebih cinta dengan batalnya dari pada aku!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Sekarang ia merasa iri dengan hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan pewaris Nara corp yang pemalas itu. Walaupun mereka sangat berbeda, tapi itu justru membuat hubungan mereka kian erat. Walau mereka sering bertengkar tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa marah satu-sama lain. Walaupun semua orang selalu menyuruh Ino berganti pacar tapi tetap saja si blonde itu menyantol dengan si pemalas. Melihat hubungan mereka, membuat Sakura dapat melihat arti cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta tidak perlu tindakan romantis, kata-kata peleleh hati, kencan tiap minggu, dan sejenisnya. Cinta hanya perlu kesetiaan dan menerima apa saja pasangan kita.

Sakura menatap langit biru dibalik jendela kamarnya. Langit biru yang jernih. Senyumnya mengembang. Bukan senyum sedih seperti kemarin. Sebaliknya, senyumnya adalah senyum penuh tekad.

'_Ya. Sudah saatnya aku bangkit.'_

* * *

**Khasami's note:**

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Apakah anda merasa gejala aneh setelah membaca? Muntah? Batuk? Pilek? Flu? Sembelit? Demam? Jika tidak syukur sembah-sujud, jika ia silahkan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Saran, kritik, komentar, sangat dibutuhkan! Flame? Jika hanya untuk ngejek-jelekin mending gak usah deh!

Sekali lagi, Riview please *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

**Khasami's note**

Yo minnnnnnaaaa! Ini lanjutan yang tadi, tadikan cuman prolog sekrang inti ceritanya! Happy Reading!

* * *

"Ah sampai juga aku di Suna! Senangnya", seru Sakura gembira walaupun sebagian hatinya masih hancur. Setidaknya ia berusaha bergembira di depan anaiki tersayangnya.

Sasori yang pergi bersama Sakura, mendekati Sakura "Kau seperti anak balita, imotou!", ejek Sasori

DUK

"Jahat sekali kau, nii-chan!", balas Sakura sedangkan Sasori hanya meringis kesakitan

"Sudahlah, ayo!", ajak Sasori sebelum Sakura berpikir untuk memukulnya lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut dengan antusias oleh sang adik.

"Itu siapa?", tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang dipasang figura bagus berukiran sulit

"Itu pemimpin Sunagakure yang pertama. Entah siapa namanya", jawab Sasori

"Oh. Tapi figuranya bagus sekali yaa! Tak kusangka airport ini berani membeli figura sebagus itu yaa, padahal hanya untuk pajangan", komentar Sakura kagum

"Siapa bilang yang beli pihak airport? Figura itu sangat mahal tau! Jika pihak airport yang beli bisa bangkrut seketika mereka. Figura itu adalah pemberian keluarga Sabaku", jelas Sasori panjang

"Keluarga Sabaku? Kok rasanya familiar banget yaa!", kata Sakura sambil memasang pose berpikir

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kau tidak tau keluarga Sabaku? Keluarga Sabaku itukan patner kerja keluarga kita sekaligus sahabat ayah, Sakura! Bagaimana sih kamu?", jelas Sasori sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya ia tak habis pikir kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang cepat pikun.

Sedangka Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'

Keluarga Sabaku terlihat menarik! Hmm... Tapi toh tak ada hubungannya denganku, batin Sakura

Mungkin ada

* * *

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Konohagakure. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuanya", Sakura membungkukan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda penghormatan

Sakura sekarang bersekolah di Suna Internasional School (SIS). Sekolah elit yang sama bagusnya dengan sekolahnya yang dulu, tetapi disini lebih baik walaupun di sini sangatlah panas mengingat sekarang Sakura berada di Suna. Sekolah Sakura yang sekarang merupakan sekolah impian semua anak. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau bersekolah di sini, bukan karena fasilitasnya yang kurang lengkap atau apa tetapi menurutnya anak-anak yang bersekolah di sini adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang berteman berdasarkan status sosial dan Sakura membenci hal seperti itu. Anak-anak di sini terlalu menjaga image mereka dan kaku, menurut Sakura itu menyebalkan. Sakura sudah mencoba membujuk kaa-san dan tou-sannya untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah biasa-biasa saja tapi tetap saja kaa-san dan tou-sannya menolak.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping tuan berambut merah itu, nona Haruno", perintah sang sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di samping pemuda berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' di dahinya. Terdengar suara-suara tak' rela begitu sang sensei memutuskan Sakura untuk duduk di situ. Tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Dengan patuh Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduknya.

Sakura memperhatikan teman sebangkunya itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala bagai kobaran api, tato 'Ai' di keningnya, dan wajahnya yang tampan. Matanya tertutup, seperti tidak membiarkan sang emerland untuk mengetahui keindahan dibaliknya. Dari garis wajahnya dapat di simpulkan ia adalah orang yang dingin

_Cih, bertemu orang dingin lagi_, batin Sakura

* * *

**KRIIIING...KRIIIING...**

Bel penyelamat berbunyi. Semua anak menghela nafas lega. Rasanya mau mati saja dibanding belajar lebih lama lagi. Sakura sudah selesai membereskan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya saat seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat datang dan menghampirinya.

"Hei! Parkenalkan namaku Matsuri, Sakura-chan", sapa anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Matsuri dengan antusias

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Matsu-chan", balas Sakura

Tak berapa lama datang seorang anak lagi beambut merah agak pucat "Hei! Aku juga mau berkenalan dengannya! Aku Tayuya, Sakura-chan"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tayu-chan"

Mereka terlihat baik, batin Sakura senang

"Mau berkeliling?", tawar mereka. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban.

"Kau tau? Kau sangat beruntung tau!", kata Matsuri

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, bertanya

"Iya! Kau bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara-kun! Itu hebat!", jawabnya

"Gaara? Siapa dia? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kau ini berasal dari zaman apa sih? Gaara-kun itu price charmingnya sekolah ini! Aku tau kau masih baru tapi... Hah sudahlah biar ku jelaskan! Yang duduk sebangku denganmu itu bernama Sabaku no Gaara: tampan, jenius, kaya, berasal dari keluarga terhormat, Sabaku, bertanggung jawab, dingin, dan pewaris tunggal Sabaku corp yang sudah mendunia itu!", jelas Tayuya panjang lebar

Sabaku? Itu bukannya nama keluarga yang diceritakan anaiki yaa? Pikir Sakura

"Gaara itu punya seorang saudara. Namanya Kankuro. Tapi, Kankuro menolak jabatan itu, jadi secara otomatis jatuh ke Gaara.", tambah Matsuri

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti "Sepertinya kalian tau banyak tentang Sabaku-san, ne?"

Matsuri dan Tayuya saling berpandangan sebentar lalu menjawab "Hehehe... Tentu kami tau! Itukan bukan rahasia umum lagi! Lagi pula kami ini termasuk jajaran fansgirlnya. Kan fans girl Gaara-kun bukan cuman kami. Hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolah ini adalah fans Gaara-kun, belum lagi yang dari sekolah-sekolah lain, trus ditambah dari kota-kota lain. Pokoknya banyak deh! Kami jadi heran mengapa Gaara belum punya pacar sampai sekarang"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'

"Mungkin belum ada yang cocok", komentar Sakura

'_Yah, secara garis besar Gaara hampir sama dengan Sasuke, bedanya Sasuke playboy sedangkan Gaara tidak_' batin Sakura

"Kau ingin makan?", tanya Tayuya tiba-tiba

"Ya!"

"Dimana?"

"Entahlah"

"Di kantin saja", tawar Matsuri

"Tidak. Terlalu ramai", tolakku halus

"Oh, ya sudah kami ke kantin dulu yaa. Jaa~", kata Matsuri dan Tayuya sambil belalu

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke atap. Satu-satunya tempat yang tenang -versi Sakura.

Krieeet...

_Yes! Sepi_, batinnya senang

Sakura berjalan riang, menaruh bekal makanannya di atas sebuah kayu panjang dan menjadikan kayu itu topangan. Angin usil menggoyangkan rambutnya dengan lembut dan menerpa wajahnya, membuat wajahnya terasa agak dingin.

"Ah senangnya disini! Begitu sejuk, tidak sepanas di bawah!", kata Sakura nyaris berteriak

Sakura memandang ke arah bawah. Terlihat banyak murid yang duduk di taman. Taman merupakan salahsatu tempat favorite di sekolah ini karena tempatnya yang terawat dan cukup rindang membuat banyak murid yang mengunjunginya saat istirahat; ada yang sedang menyantap bentonya, ada yang berpacaran, ada yang melamun, ada yang mengerjakan tugas, ada yang mendengarkan musik, bahkan ada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Sakura tersenyum geli, tak berapa lama senyumnya itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris, matanya yang tadi berbinar-binar bahagia berubah sendu. Itu karena dia teringat hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang baru saja kandas dengan mengerikan seminggu yang lalu. Biasanya sekarang dia sedang duduk bersama Sasuke di atap dan berbagi bento. Menyedihkan, memang. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak terlalu merasa kehilangan.

"Apakah yang kurasakan terhadap Sasuke hanya sebatas rasa kagum dan suka semata? Oh kami-sama kenapa engkau tidak langsung mempertemukanku langsung dengan cinta sejatiku saja sih?", gumam Sakura lirih

Sakura masih asik melamun sehingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata jade yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", terdengar suara baritone yang membuat Sakura kaget

"K-kau", seru Sakura tersentak

Orang itu tak lain adalah sang tuan Sabaku. Orang yang menjadi bahan gosip Matsuri dan Tayuya tadi.

Dia menatap Sakura dengan mata jadenya yang begitu mempesona. Mata mereka sewarna tetapi jikalau mata Sakura berwarna lebih muda dan terkesan lembut serta penuh semangat, mata pemuda itu lebih gelap terkesan memancarkan kesan tegas namun terlihat kosong, misterius dan...kesepian. Entah kenapa tetapi Sakura merasa seperti melihat kelembutan tersembunyi di mata dingin pemuda itu.

Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu menatap masih Sakura dengan pandangan dinginnya dan wajah datarnya. Tangannya di masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya, rambut merah batanya terlihat acak-acakan, dasi tak terpasang, dan kemeja tidak di kenakan dengan rapih, serta rompi yang di sampirkan di bahunya memberikan kesan keren dan cool kepada pemuda ini. Mungkin jika gadis lain yang berada di posisi Sakura sekarang akan meleleh dan menjerit histeris atau bahkan pingsan tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan dan raut wajah seperti itu dari Sasuke jadi tidak mungkin bertindak aneh seperti gadis-gadis bodoh itu.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Sakura mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya dan memutus kontak mata di antara mereka serta memalingkan wajahnya, mencari-cari objek lain, yang penting tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata jade itu. Rasanya bertatapan dengan Gaara menimbulkan gangguan pada jantungnya.

"Aku ingin memakan bentoku disini", jawab Sakura

"Tapi sepertinya bentomu belum tersentuh sama sekali", ejek Gaara sambil melirik sekilas bento Sakura

"N-Nanti pasti kumakan" sahut Sakura

Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rona wajahnya agar tidak muncul. Di tatap begitu intens oleh si tuan berambut merah membuat jantung Sakura melakukan spot jantung

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sabaku-san! Tatapanmu itu begitu mengintimidasi tau! Mengerikan", ucap Sakura begitu jujur sambil bersedekap dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu

Oh Sakura, sadakah kau sedang mengkritik orang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia? Dia bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya. Yah sepertinya pepatah abstrak Ino benar, 'Terkadang kepolosanmu yang dapat membawamu kedalam bahaya'

Tapi bukannya marah atau merasa kesal, Gaara justu terkekeh pelan

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?", bentak Sakura kesal

"Pfftt... Tidak hanya saja wajahmu itu terlihat begitu polos dan imut saat mengatakannya. Aku jadi tidak bisa kesal atas ucapanmu.", walaupun di katakan dengan wajah dan nada datar tapi terlihat kejujuran di wajahnya.

BLUSH

Akhirnya si rona merah berhasil hinggap di wajah gadis bermahkota pink ini.

"B-berhenti menertawakanku tuan Sabaku, atau-"

"-atau apa, huh?", potong Gaara dengan raut meremehkan dan mengejek menjadi satu

"A-" sekali lagi Sakura kehilangan kata-kata "-ck lupakan"

Otomatis kekehan Gaara berubah menjadi tawa renyah yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa nyaman

"Sialan kau!", dengus Sakura kesal

* * *

Sakura berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta ayahnya menyiapkan supir untuk mengantar jemputnya tapi Sakura menolak mengingat rumahnya yang bisa di bilang cukup dekat, setelah menaiki subway Sakura bisa berjalan santai menuju kompleks perumahan elite tempat rumahnya berada. Tapi sebelumnya Sakura harus melalui jalan kecil yang cukup senggang. Jadi, di sinilah Sakura, disebuah jalan yang bisa dibilang sangaat sepi.

Sakura masih asik berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan, sampai tiba-tiba...

GREEB

Sebuah tangan kekar memegang bahu Sakura. Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang. Dengan perlahan dan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak melihat 3 orang preman berwajah seram dan berotot yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan mata mesum mereka.

"Hai gadis manis. Sendirian?", tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai

"M-mau apa kalian?!", bentak Sakura.

"Mau kami? Kami hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu dan mengambil ponsel dan uang sakumu. Itu saja, tidak lebih!", ujar salah satu dari mereka

"J-jangan dekati aku! Atau a-aku akan teriak!", bentak Sakura walau agak sedikit gemetar.

"Coba saja! Tak akan ada yang mendengarkanmu!", ujar mereka sambil terus maju mendekati Sakura sedangkan Sakura terus mundur ke belakang.

"Hayolah, sebentar saja", bujuk mereka

Sakura menggeleng kencang dan tetap mundur. Dia berteriak kencang, berulang kali, sampai...

BUK

Sakura menubruk tembok. Keadaannya semakin terpojok

Kami-sama tolong aku, batin Sakura

Mereka mulai menyentuh Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat hal yang akan terjadi. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Tapi...

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan dan pukulan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya

"Ga-Gaara!", seru Sakura kaget

"Hn. Mereka sudah tak ada. Kau tenang saja, kujamin mereka tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Kau tak apa kan?", tanyanya khawatir

"I-iya. Arigatou untuk pertolonganmu", gumam Sakura. Gaara hanya mengangguk

"Biar ku antar kau sampai ke rumah"

* * *

[Gaara's VoP]

Hari ini sama seperti hari yang lainnya. Sungguh membosankan. Bangun pagi-sekolah-pulang-mengurus dokumen perusahaan. Belum lagi gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengelilingi dan mengekoriku. Tapi ada yang baru, seorang murid baru yang menarik. Rambutnya berwarna pink terang, dan mata emerland yang indah. Sorot mata itu memancarkan semangat, seolah-olah sinarnya tak pernah hilang. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuatku berdebar-debar. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya yang ceria tapi biasa terhadapku membuatku penasaran. Belum lagi sifatnya yang menyenangkan membuatku enjoy di dekatnya. Entahlah tapi aku merasa perasaan ingin memilikinya dalam diriku.

Tidak Gaara! Kau berpikiran tidak logis! Ada apa denganmu? Pikirku

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku sejak 10 menit yang lalu sedangkan gadis pink di sampingku ini sudah keluar sejak bell berbunyi.

**Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**

Dapat kurasakan ponselku bergetar di dalam celanaku. Kulihat nama si penelepon

**Kankuro**

'_Ck! Ada apa anaiki meneleponku?'_ Batinku

Dengan agak malas ku angkat telepon dari anaikiku yang merepotkan itu

"Moshi-moshi. Ini aku, Kankuro"

"Hn. Aku sudah tau baka"

"Kau ini tak pernah berubah. Sopanlah sedikit terhadap anaikimu"

"Terserah"

"Begini..."

"Langsung saja ke intinya", potongku cepat

"Dasar! Tak akan pernah berubah! Jadi begini, kau ingat kan, tentang data perusahaan boneka Akasuna milik Sasori yang kutitipkan padamu kemarin?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Aku dan Sasori sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Jadi bisa kau antarkan sekarang?"

"Ck! Merepotkan saja! Ya sudahlah!"

"Terima kasih yaa, Gaara! Nanti alamatnya ku kirim lewat sms"

**KLIK**

Sambungan terputus

Aku langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar.

Saat aku sudah memasuki mobil, ponselku bergetar lagi

**1 new masseges **

**From:** Kankuro

**Distrik Akasuna, Jl AkaHaru 1 no. 20 itu alamat Sasori, Gaara-chan. Sankyu~**

'_Cih, anaiki menyebalkan!_', batinku kesal

Aku melajukan mobilku agak cepat dari biasanya mengingat anaikiku bukan tipe orang yang sabaran plus cerewet.

Distrik Akasuna? Pikirku

"Kalau lewat jalan biasa pasti macet gara-gara renovasi jalan. Mending lewat jalan lain aja", gumamku

Aku mengarahkan stir ke arah sebuah jalan yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Aku mengurangi laju mobilku karena jalan ini lumayan sempit untuk mobil. Aku terus melajukan mobilku. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara orang minta tolong. Aku memelankan laju mobilku dan mengecilkan suara musik dalam mobilku serta menajamkan pendengaranku, mata jade ku menoleh kesana kemari mencari sumber suara. Ah itu dia! Terlihat 3 orang preman yang mengepung seorang gadis yang terlihat terpojok! Bahkan tangisan gadis itu masih terdengar sampai sini!

Tunggu-tunggu... Apa itu?... Pink?... Warna rambut gadis itu... Pink?

Jangan-jangan...

Dengan cepat ku banting stir untuk meminggirkan mobilku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil, mendekati ketiga preman-preman itu-

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

-Dan kuhabisi mereka!

"Jangan pernah menganggunya lagi atau kalian tak kan selamat!", ancamku, kubiarkan mereka melarikan diri. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah keadaan si calon korban

Ah! Benar ternyata gadis itu Sakura. Sakura duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk badannya sendiri, matanya tertutup, tapi walau begitu air mata masih meluncur turun dari kedua ujung matanya. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat perempuan menangis jadi panik. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang kulakukan hanya mengamati dia menangis seperti orang bodoh. Kemana pula otak encer ku? Sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ga-Gaara!", serunya kaget

"Hn. Mereka sudah tak ada. Kau tenang saja, kujamin mereka tak menganggumu lagi. Kau tak apa kan?", tanyaku khawatir. Jujur, rasanya gugup sekali. Padahal sewaktu aku mempresentasikan rencanaku kepada kepala-kepala perusahaan besar rasanya biasa saja. Kenapa saat berbicara dengan seorang gadis pink saja, gugupnya bukan main?

"I-iya. Arigatou untuk pertolonganmu", gumamnya lemah tapi terdengar tulus. Aku hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa menghangat.

"Biar ku antar kau sampai ke rumah", tawarku. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil menggumamkan kata berterimah kasih berkali-kali. Aku menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hening

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?", tanyaku ragu-ragu

"Baik. Sangat baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu", ucapnya pelan

"No problem. Lagi pula tadi aku kebetulan lewat"

"Walau begitu, bagaimanapun juga aku harus berterima kasih", tegasnya walau sudut-sudut matanya masih terdapat jejak-jejak air mata.

"Hn. Oh ya dimana rumahmu?", tanyaku

"Distrik Akasuna. Jl AkaHaru 1 no. 20", jawabnya kalem

Distrik Akasuna? Tunggu-tunggu, itu bukannya rumah Sasori sahabatnya anaiki ya? Batinku heran

"Distrik Akasuna? Marga mu kan Haruno, bagaimana bisa tinggal di Distrik Akasuna?", tanyaku heran

Dia sempat terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab "Akasuna itu marga ayahku, sedangkan Haruno marga ibuku. Aku memakai marga ibuku karena lebih enak didengar, itu saja", jelasnya tanpa di minta

"Oh begitu", gumam Gaara sambil tetap fokus menyetir

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan perjalanan kami saling mengobrol riang. Walau pun masih agak syok tapi keadaan Sakura sudah sangat membaik.

* * *

-Normal VoP-

"Sampai", ucap Gaara

Di depan telah berdiri sebuah bangunan megah. Ukurannya memang tak terlalu besar, tapi terkesan nyaman. Dindingnya di cat berwarna cream, tamannya yang lumayan luas terlihat asri dan terawat, sedangkan model rumahnya seperti campuran Jepang tradisional dan Eropa modern benar-benar terlihat minimalis dari luar. Sesuai sekali dengan karakter anggota Akasuna yang kurang suka sesuatu yang terlalu mewah.

Sakura si pemilik rumah memberi tanda kepada para satpam untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu dibukakan, mobil Gaara langsung memasuki halaman yang lumayan luas.

"Mau masuk?", tawar Sakura

"Hn"

"Ayo", Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menuntunya masuk. Baru saja beberapa langkah masuk tiba-tiba berdiri dua orang pemuda yang menatap mereka dengan seringai licik khas keluarga Akasuna dan Sabaku

"Ehm", sapa si rambut merah yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori

"Ck! Ototou-ku sudah besar rupanya!", mulailah godaan maut Kankuro

"Pantas saja kau ngotot pulang sendiri! Ini toh alasannya", sambung Sasori sambil melirik Gaara

"Tumben-tumbenan kau mau ku mintai tolong, Gaara. Biasanya kau paling malas. Rupanya biar bisa sekalian. Kau memang cerdik ya Gaara. Sekali gayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.", tambah Kankuro. Senyuman mereka bertambah lebar.

Tak dapat dipungkiri muka Sakura sudah memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Gaara, garis-garis merah sudah mulai merambati wajahnya

"A-apa maksudmu anaiki? Gaara tadi hanya menolongku dari preman-preman saja!", ucap Sakura

"Masa sih? Kalau begitu terima kasih ya Gaara, sudah menyelamatkan imotou-ku tersayang ini ", kata Sasori dengan raut terimah kasih yang dibuat-buat

"Gak biasa-biasanya kau peduli terhadap perempuan. Jangan-jangan kalian punya hubungan khusus!", kali ini yang berbicara adalah Kankuro, yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Gaara. Sekarang mereka makin gencar mengorek informasi dari Gaara dan Sakura

"Shit! Kenapa pula aku harus bertemu duo alien ini?", umpat Gaara tapi sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Sasori maupun Kankuro

"Kalau sekali lagi kalian menggodaku", tambah Gaara "kertas ini tak akan selamat", ancam Gaara. Wajah Gaara menampakkan seulas seringai. Tangannya mengancungkan sebuah kertas bersegel dengan cap 'Perusahaan Boneka Akasuna'. Seketika duo Akasuna dan Sabaku berhenti tertawa

"Gaara jangan macam-macam dengan kertas itu", gumam Kankuro was-was

"Kalau begitu berhenti manggangguku baka anaiki", desis Gaara

"Ckck! Baiklah"

Melihat suasana pertengkaran saudara yang cukup sengit, Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Ada yang mau makan siang?", tawar Sakura

"AKU"

* * *

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu Sakura bersekolah di Suna. Karena sifatnya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuat Sakura mudah beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya. Saat ini dia benar-benar sudah merasa nyaman dengan sekolah barunya. Sekarang saja dia sudah termasuk jajaran siswi populer versi koran dan mading sekolah. Belum lagi rambut pink uniknya membuat dirinya mudah dikenal dan di temukan, dan rambut pink itu juga yang membuat dia mendapat julukan 'Nona Pinky' oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tak lupa teman sebangkunya. Sabaku no Gaara. Punya teman sebangku seperti Gaara, terkadang menyenangkan, terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu super dingin dan cuek. Ck! Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut apinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, bahkan sebelum dia memegang rambut Gaara, sudah keburu di makan oleh para gadis-gadis gila, fans girlnya. Hiiiy~

"Ohayou Minna!", sapanya ramah

Hampir semua balas menyapanya, ada yang menggumam, ada juga yang hanya tersenyum

Setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi, Sakura menggerakkan kakinya ke arah meja Matsuri dan Tayuya

"Ohayou Nona Pinky!", sapa mereka ramah

"Ohayou Matsu, Tayu!", balas Sakura tak kalah ramah

"Lagi ngobrolin apa sih?", sambung Sakura berbasa-basi

"Gosip. Apa lagi selain itu?", gurau Matsuri

Sakura terkikik geli. Dia jadi teringat Ino. Gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu adalah ratu gosip di sekolahnya yang dulu

"Seperti biasa, ya", kekeh Sakura

"Gaara-kun sudah datang, belum?", gumam Tayuya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja Gaara dan Sakura

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Sakura enteng

"Hanya ingin melihat wajah tampannya saja", jawab Tayuya setengah melamun

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang kepala sekolah, nona Mei

**"Kepada seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 11, harap berkumpul di Ruang Pertemuan Murid (RPM) sekarang juga"**

Mendengar itu Sakura, Matsuri, Tayuya dan termasuk murid-murid yang ada di kelas Sakura, saling melempar pandangan bertanya

'_Ada apa ya?_' Batin mereka bertanya-tanya

Ya jelas semua heran. Jelas mereka di panggil untuk diberi pengumuman. Tapi itu jika yang di panggil semua murid sekolah. Lha ini, hanya murid kelas sebelas saja.

"Kira-kira kenapa nona Mei hanya memanggil murid kelas 11 saja ya?", tanya Sakura kepada Matsuri dan Tayuya, tapi hanya dibalas berupa gelengan saja.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres! Atau ada pemeriksaan mendadak! Wah kosmetik ku harus buru-buru di sembunyiin nih!", gumam Tayuya setengah panik

"Jangan nakut-nakutin dong!", balas Matsuri

Melihat tanda-tanda akan terjadinya pertengkaran, Sakura segera bertindak "Lebih baik kita segera ke sana", tegas Sakura

Mereka langsung berjalan mendahului Sakura, masih di sertai dengan pertengkaran kecil yang sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah mereka

Aku heran kenapa persahabatan mereka bisa awet selama 17 tahun, batin Sakura

Singkatnya, Sakura, Matsuri dan Tayuya sudah sampai di RPM.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!", sapa seorang wanita cantik, berambut coklat panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, dan memakai baju terusan berwarna biru agak gelap. Wajahnya cantik, terlihat ramah tapi juga tegas. Khas Nona Mei

"Pagiiii!", balas semuanya serempak

"Saya hanya memberikan sebuah pengumuman. Oke, langsung to the point aja! Seperti yang kita ketahui, setiap tahun sekolah kita akan mengadakan perkemahan bergilir. Dan giliran tahun ini adalah kelas sebelas. Dari 11 - A sampai 11 - E. Perkemahan akan di adakan bulan depan! Semua anak WAJIB mengikuti perkemahan ini, bagi yang tidak mengikuti akan mendapat tugas dari setiap guru yang mengajar per mata pelajaran minimal 100 nomor. Kecuali, jika sakit! Itu pun harus ada tanda keterangan dari dokter dan cap rumah sakit. Oh ya, sekolah yang bergabung bersama kalian adalah Konoha Gakuen. Oleh karena itu kalian juga harus memberikan penampilan pada setiap kelas. Sekian . Terima kasih. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing", jelas nona Mei panjang lebar. Semua murid mengangguk mengerti, ada juga yang menggerutu, setelah mendengar ceramah panjang lebar itu, semua murid segera beranjak dan mulai membubarkan diri.

Nah mari kita lihat keadaan tokoh utama kita, si Haruno Sakura.

Wajah pucat

Tangan agak gemetar

Kira-kira bergitulah gambaran keadaan si Haruno itu!

Sekarang mari kita lihat apa isi hati sang Haruno

Oh Kami-sama! Masa engkau tega mengirim cobaan ini kepadaku? Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah menghindar darinya! Tapi mengapa? Itulah yang sedari tadi di bicarakan oleh hati Sakura begitu mendengar penggumuman nona Mei

"Oh ya!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara nona Mei melalui mickrofon. Otomatis semua anak menghentikan langkah mereka. Untung saja belum ada satu anak pun yang belum keluar dari ruangan."Dimohonkan untuk berkumpul di ruanganku, bagi yang bernama Gaara, Matsuri, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Temari, Kimimaro, Shion, Shino, dan... Sakura!"

Sakura, Tayuya, Matsuri, Kimimaro, Shino, Temari, Shion, dan Suigetsu sudah berkumpul tinggal Gaara saja yang belum ketahuan batang hidungnya.

"Biar ku susul!", putus Sakura

Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mencari Gaara. Sakura mencari di kelasnya, tapi hanya ada tasnya saja, ia juga sudah mencari ke ruang OSIS, mengingat Gaara merupakan anggota OSIS, ia sudah mencari kemana pun; toilet, taman, lapangan, tempat parkir, ruang guru, dan yang lainnya. Tapi hasinya? Nihil!

Menyebalkan! Kemana si Gaara itu? Batin Sakura kesal

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke atap

Kriet

Cklek

Mata emerland Sakura mencari-cari sosok merah yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

'_Itu dia!'_ Batin Sakura girang

Sesosok pemuda sedang tidur terlentang di atas marmer putih. Gaara, nama pemuda itu, terlihat tertidur nyenyak. Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah Gaara, dengkuran halus terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura. Jika biasanya, sosok Gaara terlihat tegas dan dingin dengan wajah datarnya sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil polos tanpa beban.

Entah kenapa melihat Gaara sedang tidur bisa membuat pipi Sakura memanas

Ada apa denganku? Batin Sakura

"Jangan menatapku begitu lekat, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku", ujar Gaara tiba-tiba

Sakura tersentak! Ternyata Gaara sudah bangun, mata jade nya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda sedangkan bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringai mengejek.

"A-apa-apaan kau! Siapa juga yang menatapmu! Jangan geer deh! Lagi pula sejak kapan kau terbangun? ", elak Sakura dengan cepat

"Sejak kau masuk! Kau tau caramu masuk itu begitu berisik tau!", ejek Gaara

"Masa sih?", tanya Sakura tak percaya

'Perasaan tadi aku sudah masuk sepelan mungkin' batin Sakura

"Hn", jawab Gaara seadanya

"Ck! Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Yang penting sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruang nona Mei!", kata Sakura sambil menyeret Gaara ke ruang nona Mei.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah

"Mana Sakura dan Gaara?", tanya nona Mei dengan tak sabar

"Sakura sedang mencari Gaara. No-nona, harap sa-sabar sedikit. Ku-ku yakin mereka akan sampai di sini sebentar lagi!", bujuk Matsuri rada gugup

Tak lama pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka. Masuklah dua mahluk berbeda gender ke ruangan besar nan mewah itu. Pink dan merah. Mereka berjalan beriringan -ralat, sang gadis menyeret pemuda di belakangnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat!", ujar Sakura pelan

"Tak apa", jawab nona Mei singkat

"Sudah bisa kita mulai?", sambungnya. Sakura dan yang lain menganggukkan kepala. "Tujuan kalian kupanggil ke sini adalah kalian kupilih menjadi panitia acara perkemahan bergilir. Perkemahannya sendiri diadakan selama 10 hari 9 malam. Jadi karena itu kalian yang menyusun acaranya, menghitung anggaran, dan yang lainnya. Untuk anggarannya akan full di tanggung sekolah. Itu saja. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sakura mengancungkan tangannya. Serentak semua menatap Sakura

"Apa pertanyaanmu Sakura?"

"Errr- saya kan masih anak baru, mengapa saya yang di pilih menjadi panitia?", tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

"Oh itu karena, kau dulunya anak KG jadi kau pasti bisa membantu yang lain untuk menangani anak KG", jawab nona Mei tenang

"O-oh"

"Untuk ruang kerja kalian ada di sebelah ruang OSIS. Jika ada yang kurang silahkan hubungi staf atau langsung ke saya saja. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas"

* * *

Setelah memberikan berbagai petunjuk itu, mereka keluar dari ruangan nona Mei. Sakura, Gaara, Matsuri, Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Kimimari sekelas di 8 - A, sedangkan Shion, Shino, dan Temari di 8 - B. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka. Pelajaran telah di mulai. Pelajaran kimia.

Kobuto-sensei

GLEK

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Siapa yang tidak gugup dengan guru mereka yang satu ini. Guru terkiller seantero SIS. Sedangkan Kobuto-sensei hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mereka menggumam tak jelas. Andai Kobuto-sensei tidak menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik seperti itu, mungkin mereka bisa menjelaskan dengan baik.

"Ka-kami t-ta-tadi-"

Belum sempat Matsuri mejelaskan, Gaara sudah masuk dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya sambil berkata datar, "Kami di panggil nona Mei" lalu berjalan santai menuju kursinya. Semua murid melongo menatap Gaara. Kobuto-sensei hanya mendengus dan mengelenggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun sikap Gaara, 'Oh, it's so bad' tapi tak ada yang berani protes. Nilainya selalu sempurna baik dalam akademik maupun non akademik. Dia juga selalu berpartisipasi dan bertanggung jawab dalam acara-acara sekolah, dengan kata lain dia bisa di andalkan. Dia juga selalu membanggakan nama sekolah. Belum lagi orang tuanya merupakan pemilik sekolah berstandart internasinal itu.

Setelah acara longo-melongo selesai Sakura, Matsuri, Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Kimimaro mengikuti langkah Gaara dan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Oke anak-anak. Mari kita lihat percampura kimia antara..."

TBC

* * *

**Khasami's note**

****Gimana? Jelek ya? *pundung di pojok kamar* Saran and the kritik sangat dibutuhkan!

So, please reviewnya *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

**Khasami's note**

Hah! Di publish juga akhirnya, setelah menghadapi dilema panjang (sekitar 1-2 detik) Khasami memutuskan...

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu rumah berbunyi

Ok, Khasami akan terus publish sampe chap 4, jadi tetep baca ya...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Flash back

Hari sudah malam. Semua kamar di kediaman Akasuna sudah gelap, tapi rupanya masih ada kamar yang terang berderang. Warna pink yang mendominasi kamar itu, membuat kamar itu terlihat minimalis. Sang pemilik kamar terlihat asik memainkan ponselnya. Tangan lentik gadis itu dengan lincah menekan layar touch screen ponselnya. Tak lama, gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu, mematikan I-Phone nya dan beranjak ke jendela kamar. Di bukanya jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar tangannya menopang kepalanya, matanya tertutup, dan senyum manis mengembang di wajah malaikatnya. Sepertinya kegiatan itu akan terus berlangsung, andai saja tidak ada-

DUK

-pengganggu

Sebuah batu terlempar tepat mengenai keningnya. Dengan gusar mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah si pelempar batu. Dan Ternyata si-pelempar-batu-menyebalkan adalah Gaara yang dengan santainya memasang expresi tidak berdosa.

"Ap-"

"Turunlah!", potong Gaara cepat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengernyit heran

"Cepat!"

Masih dalam keadaan heran Sakura turun kebawah.

"Apa?", tanya Sakura ketus

"Hn. Ambil sepedamu!"

"Buat apa?"

"Gak usah banyak tanya! Ambil sepedamu!"

Walau agak kesal Sakura tetap mengikuti kemauan Gaara.

"Kita mau kemana?", tanya Sakura penasaran

"Nanti kau juga akan tau", sahutnya datar. Merasa tidak puas Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan bersedekap.

Sakura dan Gaara mengendarai sepeda keluar dari komplek perumahan Sakura. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah meminta izin satpam, jadi orang tuanya tak kan khawatir jika ia di temukan lenyap dari kamarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening saja. Sakura masih dalam aksi ngambeknya, sedangkan Gaara pura-pura tidak menghiraukan aksi ngambeknya

"Ini! Ikat matamu!", titah Gaara sambil menyerahkan kain berwarna pink. Walau di sertai gerutuan Sakura tetap menutup matanya. Sakura merasa Gaara sesekali meliriknya, mungkin dia ingin memastikan Sakura menutup matanya. Well, walaupun Sakura penasaran setengah mati tapi Sakura tetap menuruti perintah Gaara. Aneh bukan?

Ngapain juga aku nurutin perintahnya? Batin Sakura heran

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Berisik! Nanti juga tau!", tungkas Gaara

Sakura sebal dengan sikap Gaara yang pura-pura cuek. Tapi yang namanya cewek pasti takut kalo bejalan dalam keadaan mata tertutup dan hawa dingin menusuk. Begitu pula Sakura, ia memegang erat tangan Gaara seolah-olah takut kehilangan Gaara, Gaara yang melihat aksi Sakura itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau takut kehilangan ku yaa?", goda Gaara. Sakura memukul pelan lengan Gaara

"Jangan harap yaa! Aku hanya takut tersesat saja kok!", kilah Sakura. Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Gaara berhenti tiba-tiba, Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Gaara, otomatis menubruk Gaara.

"Ittai!", pekik Sakura

"Sorry"

"Tak apa"

"Hn. Ya sudah, sekarang kau sudah bisa membuka matamu. Sini biar kubuka!", tegas Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang kepala Sakura. Tindakan Gaara itu justru membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Bahkan hembusan nafas Gaara sangat terasa di leher sebelah kanannya. Sekuat tenaga menggelengkan kepala, membuat Gaara yang sedang melepas ikatan itu terganggu

"Diamlah!", titah Gaara karena merasa terganggu. Sakura berhenti mengelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan Gaara membuka ikatan mata Sakura. Perlahan Sakura dapat melihat cahaya yang bergerak. Bergerak? Rupanya di depannya terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan kunang-kunang. Berterbangan, membuat cahaya berpendar dari segala arah. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan yang cukup remang-remang

"Indahnya~", gumam Sakura terkagum-kagum

Sakura mengikuti Gaara, mereka berjalan lurus, menembus kumpulan kunang-kunang itu. Ternyata di balik kumpulan kunang-kunang itu ada sebuah taman. Berbagai aroma bunga langsung meyeruak indra penciuman Sakura.

"Wow!", tiga kata yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Sakura "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini belum seberapa! Lihat!", tunjuk Gaara ke arah barat. Ternyata di sebelah barat ada laut yang tenang dan terlihat bening.

"Dan kalau kau melihat ke atas...", tambah Gaara "...maka kau akan melihat banyak bintang!"

Dan benar saja! Ribuan bintang terlihat dari sini!

"Ini hebat! Luar biasa! Fantastik! Kereeen!", teriak Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum puas mendengar komentar Sakura

"Hanya itu saja komentarmu? Ada lagi?"

"I-i...ini...sangat indah"

Senyuman Gaara berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. Bahkan mata jadenya seolah ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa bintang-bintang itu terlihat bersinar dari sini?", tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Tentu! Tempat di sini tidak seterang di bawah. So, jelaslah kalau bintangnya terlihat disini!", ujar Gaara menjelaskan. Gaara berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah batu besar dan duduk di atas batu itu. "Duduklah disini!"

Sakura mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya. "Harusnya kau beritahu aku dulu mau ngajak ke tempat seindah ini! Aku kan jadi bisa bawa kamera!"

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau membawa kamera!"

"Kenapa?", tanya Sakura heran. "Kan sayang pemandangan seindah ini tidak di abadikan!"

"Entahlah! Aku hanya tidak mau banyak orang yang tau. Itu saja.", Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit

Shiiiingg...

Semua terasa hening, mereka hanya memandang bintang. Tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertautan.

"Errr... Gaara?", tegur Sakura ragu-ragu

"Hn?"

"Tapi sebelumnya kamu harus janji jangan marah, jangan kesal atau apapun!"

"Aa. Tergantung."

"Kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau...gay ya?"

Krik. Krik.

Hening. Lagi.

"Apa yang membuat mu berpikir aku gay?", kali ini Gaara buka suara walau pun terdengar agak syok di telinga Sakura

"Umm... Habisnya kata Matsuri dan Tayuya kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadis manapun! Padahal ribuan bahkan jutaan gadis menyukaimu. Well, aku jadi berpikir gitu deh!", tutur Sakura polos

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu!", tungkasnya datar

"Jadi tebakanku benar, kan?"

"Tentu saja salah, bodoh!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hn. Aku punya kok gadis yang ku sukai, hanya saja aku takut menunjukkan rasa sukaku terhadap gadis itu!"

"Hah?!" Sakura tampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian "Huahahahaha!"

Oke, coba kalian bayangkan seorang seperti Gaara ternyata juga punya rasa takut mengungkapkan rasa sukanya. Istilah kerennya, malu. Ternyata Tuhan memang adil. Gaara yang jenius dalam berbagai hal ternyata sedungu keledai dalam percintaan.

Gaara membuang mukanya. Jika di perhatikan baik-baik maka kalian akan melihat coretan kemerahan yang menempel di wajah tuan muda Sabaku ini "Apa-apaan kau!", ketusnya

"Itu namanya bukan takut tau! Tapi gugup!", Sakura masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya dia senang sekali menertawakan Gaara.

"Tidak aku tidak gugup, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa? Gengsi? Malu?", sambar Sakura cepat, dia menaikkan ke dua alisnya dengan tatapan mengejek

"Tch"

"Sudahlah sabar! Aku mengerti kok! Semoga gadis itu sadar ya, akan merasaan mu" senyum mengejek Sakura berubah menjadi senyuman lembut, tangannya terulur ke belakang dan mengelus punggung Gaara, mencoba memberikan semangat.

"Hn. Terima kasih"

"Kalau boleh tau..." Gaara menatap Sakura ragu-ragu "kau sudah pernah pacaran?"

Sekilas Sakura terlihat kaget. "Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Sakura balik

"Gakpapa sih. Cuman pengen tau aja", kilah Gaara.

"Oh. Aku udah pernah pacaran kok!", kali ini malah Gaara yang terlihat kaget, walaupun tersamarkan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh. Brarti mantannya banyak dong?", pancing Gaara. Sebenarnya dia cuman niat goda Sakura doang, tapi entah kenapa dalam hatinya penasaran banget.

"Hanya satu", jawabnya singkat. Wajah Sakura berubah sendu.

"Siapa?"

"Maaf, aku bukannya gak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi untuk... untuk menyebut namanya saja ... itu sudah terasa berat untukku", lirih Sakura, perlahan tapi pasti liquid bening mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Mungkin terdengar lancang, tapi jika kau...memang tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitmu sendirian, kau...kau bisa menceritakannya padaku", usul Gaara. Jujur dia merasa marah dan kesal kepada siapa saja cowok yang telah menyakiti Sakura.

Hening...

"Mungkin kau benar..." Sakura buka suara "kau benar! Tidak seharusnya aku menyimpan rasa sakit ini sendiri. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Sakura mengela nafas

"Dulu aku salah satu penggemarnya" Sakura memulai ceritanya "Dulu, saat masih tinggal di Konoha, aku bukanlah aku! Maksudku, aku tidak berpenampilan seperti ini. Dulu aku hanyalah gadis culun, aku berpenampilan seperti itu juga untuk menjaga diriku, mengingat aku tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Memang, Sasori-nii selalu mengunjungiku untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga selalu menyempatkan mendatangi apartemenku sebisa mungkin, mengingat kesibukan tidak pernah absen dari mereka. Walau mereka selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu denganku, aku tetap kesepian. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu dia masuk sebagai murid baru. Kebetulan ia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Dia sama sepertimu; kaya, tampan, pintar, dan populer! Tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Aku begitu mengguminya! Sampai..."

Sakura menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan...

"...sampai akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya..."

DEG

Jantung Gaara berdebar cepat. Rasanya ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya.

"...aku dandan habis-habisan. Ino, salah satu sahabatku yang selalu mendukungku. Dan Karin-senpai, senpai yang begitu ku kagumi, serta sahabatku yang lain begitu mendukungku. Dan hebatnya aku di terima! Aku sangat senang saat itu, rasanya hatiku terbang sampai langit ke tujuh..."

Tangis Sakura berhenti, di lebih terlihat sedang melamun dari pada sedang bercerita kepada orang lain.

"...aku sangat perhatian padanya. Setiap aku kencan bersamanya aku selalu dandan secantik mungkin. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya sahabatku, Ino, menceritakan kepadaku bahwa dia seorang playboy. Tentu saja aku tak percaya! Aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta! Hubungan persahabatanku dengan Ino yang telah terjalin sejak kita masih kecil jadi hancur begitu saja karena si brengsek itu!"

Sakura terlihat mulai menangis lagi, sorot matanya terlihat penyesalan sekaligus kebencian yang mendalam.

"Sampai suatu hari, aku berniat memberi kejutan padanya, aku mengunjungi kelasnya. Dia juga tidak tau aku akan datang ke kelasnya. Lalu, saat aku masuk aku... aku melihat dia berciuman dengan Karin!"

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan, tangannya reflex memeluk Sakura. Dia sendiri bingung dengan yang dia lakukan,

"Kau tidak mengertikan rasanya dihianati oleh orang yang kau cintai! Rasanya sakiit! Sakit sekali!" Kata Sakura sambil menangis. Tangan Sakura memukul dada bidang Gaara yang sedang memeluknya.

Gaara melepas pelukannya. Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dan berdiri, dia mendengus mengejek, "Kau bodoh!"

Sakura tidak merespon apapun, hanya saja tangisnya masih terdengar, bahkan semakin keras.

"Untuk apa kau menangis untuk orang yang bahkan sudah menyakitimu? Itu namanya bodoh! Kau boleh kecewa, boleh marah! Well, menurutku itu masih wajar! Tapi...tapi menangisi orang yang bahkan...bahkan mungkin tidak lagi peduli padamu? Aku tak percaya ada orang sebodoh kau! Mau berapa lama kau dalam kesedihan? Jangan kau sia-sia kan air matamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting! Air mata mahal tau! Tidak ada yang jual!", nada suara Gaara memang tenang dan datar tapi kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk.

Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara tajam, tapi kemudian sorot matanya melemah ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menghapus air matanya dan menghela nafas lemah "Kau benar! Aku memang bodoh! Ak-"

Gaara menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, mengisyaratkan untuk diam "Diam. Kau hanya perlu seseorang yang dapat membantumu mengusir dia dari hatimu! Kau pasti bisa mengusir dia dari hatimu! Asal kau tau ya, dalam dunia ini kau tidak sendiri! Ada kaa-san, tou-san, Sasori-nii, teman-teman, dan..."

CUP

Bola mata Sakura membulatkan.

"...aku! Aku selalu ada untukmu! Ingat itu!"

Gaara membantunya mengusir Sasuke dari hatinya. Dia selalu ada untuk Sakura. Sejak saat itu hubungan Gaara dan Sakura semakin erat. Bahkan hubungan mereka lebih mirip sepasang kekasaih dibanding teman biasa. Tapi setiap di tanyai mereka hanya menggeleng. Walau begitu gosip sudah menyebar! Semua fans Gaara dari Suna sampai keluar negri di rundung duka karena sang pangeran pujaan sudah menyukai gadis lain. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah fakta! Uchiha Sasuke sudah bersama Uzumamki Karin, Nakamize Naruto sudah mencintai teman masa kecilnya, Hyuuga Hinata! Entah bagaimana si Hyuuga Neji mencintai si tomboy Tenten! Sedangkan si pemalas, Nara Shikamaru sudah di embat si cantik Yamanaka Ino! Tinggal Sabaku no Gaara, tapi sayang si tuan muda Sabaku ini sudah di calonkan menjadi milik si pink Akasuna Sakura! Maka tak ada lagi pangeran incaran, kasihan...

"Kau tidak mau meresmikan hubungan kalian?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas perusahaan, Gaara menjawab,"Apa maksudmu, Kankuro?"

"Jangan berlagak tidak tau, Gaara! Kau pikir aku tidak tau rumor tentang hubunganmu dengan adik Akasuna Sasori itu? Aku heran, kau bukanlah aktor, penyany,i vokalis atau apa tapi kau sangatlah famous!", ujar Kankuro sambil mengelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau ini berisik sekali!", tungkas Gaara, walau matanya terfokus pada huruf-huruf di kertas tapi otaknya pasti sedang memikirkan omongan Kankuro. Dan Kankuro tau itu.

"Akan kupikirkan!" Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara masuk ke kamarnya

"Jangan telat lho, nanti di ambil orang!", teriak Kankuro

Sementara itu Kankuro menekan nomor seseorang di layar ponselnya "Halo Sasori? Sepertinya kita tak perlu turun tangan. Tapi aku punya rencana lain."

Drrrrt... Drrrrt...

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan heran

1 new masseges

From: Gaara-kun

Di tempat biasa. Jam 07. Penting.

'Apa maksudnya?'

"Gaara?"

Gaara tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik dan memerah.

"Gaara? Kau tak apa, kan?", tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Te-tentu saja"

Sakura maju dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Gaara "Jadi, ada apa memanggilku ke sini? Tumben-tumbenan. Biasanya juga aku yang minta kamu nemenin aku ke sini", ujar Sakura to the point.

"Sebenarnya...", Gaara terlihat gugup

'Lama-lama ia jadi mirip Hinata' gumam Sakura dalam hati

"Sebenarnya...aku sudah lama suka sama kamu...Saki", akhirnya kalimat itu lolos juga dari mulut Gaara. Ekspresinya terlihat lega, seolah-olah seluruh bebannya sudah diangkat.

Mata Sakura membulat

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau menerimaku?", tanya Gaara penuh harap

Sakura menunjukkan kepalanya, rambut pinknya menutupi wajahnya "Maaf...", katanya lirih

Seketika expresi Gaara terlihat sangat kecewa "Tapi, apakah kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia? Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Aku bukan dia! Adakah harapan untukku?", tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi

Sakura masih dalam posisinya "Aku tidak bisa..."

Gaara merasakan lututnya melemas. "Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa memaksakanmu. Tapi yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap" Gaara menatap tajam Sakura.

"JANGAN DIPOTONG DULU OMONGANKU, BAKA!" Gaara terkejut. Sakura menghela nafas. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menolakmu"

Mata Gaara membulat. Ekspresinya sedihnya langsung terganti ekspresi bahagia. Dengan cepat Gaara berbalik dan memeluk Sakura. "Terima kasih. Aku berjanji untuk menjaga kepercayaanmu"

Tak jauh dari situ ada dua pemuda berambut merah dan coklat yang sedang mengenggam sebuah handycam sambil menyeringai.

Keesokanya Gaara heran melihat Kankuro senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kau kenapa Kankuro?", tanya Gaara

"Tidak", jawab Kakuro singkat sambil meneruskan acara sarapannya

Gaara hanya mengedikan bahu tidak peduli dan keluar dari mansion Sabaku

-Sementara itu di sekolah-

Gaara datang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Itu sudah bukan hal baru lagi karena Gaara sudah sering melakukannya, tapi yang buat mereka bingung adalah semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini terlihat bersedih sambil menatap gadgetnya. "Kenapa mereka?", tanya Sakura heran

"Entahlah"

Sakura mendekati salah satu kouhainya sambil bertanya "Mereka kenapa ya?"

Dengan ragu-ragu dan wajah memerah kouhainya itu malah menyerahkan ponselnya. Walau agak heran Sakura menerima ponsel itu. Ternyata sebuah video sedang diputar. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bahwa video itu adalah...

...video pernyataan cinta Gaara padanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura menyerahkan ponsel itu ke tangan Gaara. Reaksi Gaara tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura.

"Ini pasti ulah mereka!", gumam Sakura kesal

Sedangkan Gaara mengeram marah "KANKURO BAKA! SASORI BAKA! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAAN!"

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar di mansion Akasuna ada dua orang yang sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

TBC

* * *

Khasami's note

Jiah, benari publish juga!

Nah, nah, gimana? Bagus gak? Komen dong! Saran and the kritik sangat diperlukan. Tapi kritik bukan brarti flame lho! No flame, please?

Minta review, boleh? *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu*


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Yo! Akhirnya sampe juga di chap 4! Usaha Khasami bertapa ti atep rumah gak sia-sia! Smua ini juga berkkat support para reviewer! Thanks yaaaa!

Tunggu apalagi? Langsung baca aja!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 4

Seorang gadis menatap tidak percaya tabloid yang dia pegang. Dengan semangat dia berusaha membangunkan pemuda di sampingnya. "Shika bangun! Shika bangun! Lihat! Aku punya berita menggemparkan!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Shika itu terlihat enggan untuk bangun "Ada apa Ino? Kau berisik sekali!"

"Shika! Lihat! Ini Sakura kan? Dia sudah menjadi kekasih Sabaku no Gaara! Itu hebat! Tak kusangka ia bisa move on secepat itu! ", pekik Ino dengan semangat

Shikamaru melirik tabloid yang dipegang Ino, dahi berkerut samar tapi kemudian ia berkata "Ya, kau benar"

"Tentu saja aku benar! Mataku tidak mungkin salah!", seru Ino dengan bangga "Tapi aku tidak menyangka perkembangannya sudah sehebat ini! Padahal baru sebulan lost contac dengannya! Dasar anak itu! Punya kabar bahagia tidak di bagi-bagi!", omel Ino sambil mendar-mandir

"Kau tenang saja! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan sahabat pinky mu!", sahut Shikamaru

Gerakan Ino terhenti, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu

Bocah Nara itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia menjawab "Kau lupa surat dari kepala sekolah Suna Internasional School? Dia mengundang semua anak kelas 11 Konoha Gakuen untuk mengikuti perkemahan bergilir bersama anak kelas 11 Suna Internasional School."

Dahi Ino berkerut tanda ia belum paham "Memang apa hubunganya antara surat dari nona Mei dengan bertemunya aku dan Sakura?", tanya Ino innconect

Sekali lagi Shikamaru harus menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi ketelmian kekasihnya. "Sakura bersekolah di SIS kan? Otomatis kau bertemu dengannya di perkemahan bersama itu!"

Ino menepuk dahinya "Ah ya! Kau benar Shika! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku, ya?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh!", gumam Shikamaru pelan tapi sayang masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Ino. Dengan geram Ino menatap kekasihnya itu "Apa kau bilang? HAH?!"

.

.

.

Panitia Perkemahan Bergilir SIS lagi sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan untuk acara perkemahan itu. Banyak murid, senpai, sensei, bahkan kouhai mereka yang membantu maupun mensuport. Yah, walaupun sekarang giliran kelas 11, tapi mereka tetap semangat membantu agar acara berjalan lancar. Itu memang sudah menjadi tradisi SIS. Mungkin di dalam kepanitiaan itu hanya Tayuya dan Matsuri yang paling sibuk. Semua yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Wah tak terasa perkemahannya akan dilangsung kan besok!", komentar Matsuri senang

"Iya, kau benar! Oh ya Tayu-chan, kau sudah mengcopykan peta daerah hutan tempat kita berkemah?", tanya Sakura sambil mengetik data murid Konoha Gakuen yang mengikuti perkemahan itu

"Tentu saja! Hanya 500 lembar kan? 200 lembar sudah ku bagikan ke anak-anak sedangkan 200 lembar lagi tinggal kukirim ke sekolah KG sisanya sudah kuberikan kepada guru pengawas. List barang-barang yang harus kita bawa selama di perkemahan juga sudah aku bagikan!", jawab Tayuya

"Bagus! B'rarti semua sudah hampir siap! Tinggal print data ini, lalu dikasih ke nona Mei setelah itu finish deh kerjaan kita!", Sakura menekan enter pada keybord laptopnya dan memprintnya.

"Yosh! Ganbatte SIS!", teriak Matsuri, Tayuya, dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Kimimaro, Suigetsu, Shion, Shino, Gaara, dan Temari hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan ketiga teman mereka yang memang agak abnormal itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa guru SIS sudah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah SIS untuk menyambut kedatangan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Tak lama kemudian bis-bis yang menampung murid-murid Konoha Gakuen datang juga. Bis-bis yang datang cukup banyak, untunglah tempat parkir SIS besar sehingga bisa menampung bis-bis KG dan SIS maupun mobil murid-murid SIS. Sekarang semua peserta perkemahan sudah lengkap dan mereka sedang berkumpul di lapangan SIS. Mereka semua tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Terima kasih untuk semua bla...bla...bla..." Suara nona Mei sama sekali tidak di hiraukan. Murid-murid melakukan kegiatan masing-masing;ada yang berkenalan, bertemu teman lama, berpacaran, bahkan ada yang makan dan tidur. "Sekian kata sambutan dari saya. Selebihnya saya tugaskan ke panitia" semua murid menghela nafas lega begitu kata sambutan nan membosankan itu berakhir...

.

.

.

[Sakura PoV]

"...dan Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

**Kenapa aku disuruh maju ya?**

Sakura menepuk dahinya yang err- cukup lebar itu. **Oh ya, akukan panita! Bodohnya aku**, batinku

Dengan percaya diri Sakura maju kedepan. Di depan sudah berdiri panitia SIS dan KG. Dari kepanitian KG sudah kukenal semua: ada Yamanaka Ino sahabatku si ratu gosip, Nara Shikamaru si pemalas, Nakamize Naruto yang berisik, Hyuuga Hinata si pemalu, Hyuuga Neji si ketua OSIS, Tenten si tomboy, dan... Uchiha Sasuke bersama Uzumaki Karin. Aku mengrengut samar. Aku menatap Karin dengan pandangan bertanya. Bagaimana bisa Karin jadi panitia?

**Oh ya! Pasti karena Sasuke!** Tebaknya dalam hati

Pandangannya teralih ke Sasuke. Ia mengamati Sasuke. Tak banyak yang berubah dari pemuda itu, sama seperti Sasuke yang dia kenal dulu. Sakura menduga ia akan merasakan perasaan benci, marah, kesal atau sejenisnya. Tapi, ternyata ia hanya merasakan...

Tidak merasakan apa-apa

Itu perasaan paling aneh yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia pun bingung atas perasaannya.

Padahal tepat di depannya Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang bergandengan mesra. Harusnya ia marah dan benci! Harusnya ia merasakan dorongan untuk mencaci mereka. Tapi ia tidak merasakan semua itu... Rasanya perasaannya pada Sasuke dulu sudah hilang, tempat dalam hatinya yang selalu dia sediakan untuk Sasuke seorang terasa... hampa... Otaknya berpikir seharusnya ia masih menyukai Sasuke tapi hatinya berkata lain...

Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke ke Gaara. Saat menatap Gaara perasaan hampa yang tadi sempat ia rasakan langsung menghilang digantikan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

**Mungkin Gaara benar, bahwa aku bisa mengusir Sasuke dari hatiku**

.

.

.

Semua murid KG dan SIS sudah memasuki bis masing-masing. Setelah diabsen dan memastikan semua murid telah lengkap di bis masing-masing, bis-bis itupun meninggalkan kawasan SIS. Panitia dari KG maupun dari SIS tidak menggunakan bis seperti murid-murid lainnya melainkan menggunakan mobil pribadi. Sakura bersama Gaara, Suigetsu dengan Matsuri, Kimimaro sama Tayuya, Shino dengan Shion, dan Temari naik mobil sendirian.

Mobil sport Gaara melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 5 jam, dengan istirahat sekali selama setengah jam. Gaara tersenyum tipis melirik Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya. Jika melihat wajah damai dan ayu Sakura dalam keadaan tertidur pasti tidak ada yang percaya bahwa Sakura sama cerewetnya seperti Naruto. Dalam hati Gaara benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa memiliki hati gadis yang disukainya. Awalnya Gaara sedikit cemburu saat Sakura menatap salah satu panitia KG yang kalau tidak salah bernama Uchiha Sasuke tapi dihatinya langsung yakin saat Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya dan Gaara tidak suka mengada-ada.

"Hoaam"

Gaara sedikit melirik Sakura "Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Kau tidur seperti kerbau!", serunya tenang

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Gaara "Apa katamu?"

"Hn. Aku hanya bercanda", Gaara memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir "Sampai!"

"Whoa, ternyata kita terlalu cepat sampai!"

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka. Tak berapa lama satu-persatu mobil panitia memasuki wilayah perkemahan. Bis-bis pun sudah datang semua.

"Hei mobil siapa yang belum datang? Kurang dua mobil lagi nih!", teriak Tayuya

"Hmm, tinggal mobil Shikamaru dan mobil Naruto, panitia KG", jawab Matsuri sambil mengamati buku catatanya

Tak berapa lama mobil Shikamaru datang. Keluarlah Shikamaru dan Ino

"Maaf teman-teman, kami terlambat", ujar Ino sambil ber-ojigi.

"Kau kenapa terlambat?", tanya Sakura

"Biasalah. Tadi saat kami istirahat Shika ketiduran. Awalnya aku berencana membiarkannya tidur selama setengah jam. Lagi pula diakan nyetirnya cepat. Eh malah kebablasan!", Ino cemberut mengingat ia harus bersusah peyah membangunkan pacarnya yang satu itu, Sakura sebagai sahabat hanya bisa menahan tawa. Kadang-kadang Sakura heran, Ino mau saja jadi pacar Shikamaru yang malasnya kelewatan. Tapi yang namanya cinta tidak bisa di paksakan walaupun kadang-kadang itu tidak logis bagi orang-orang sekitar kita.

"Oh ya!" Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Nyonya Sabaku!"

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

.

.

.

"Kemana si baka itu!" Neji berkali-kali melihat jam tanganya, dia mulai terlihat panik. "Aduh! Malah sepupuku dibawa oleh dia lagi! Seharusnya tadi Hinata naik mobilku saja! Awas kau, Naruto! Sepuluh menit lagi kau tak datang, kuhabisi kau!"

"Kau sudah coba menghubungi mereka, Ino?", tanya Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil terus mencoba menelepon Hinata dan Naruto

Ino melirik Sasuke dan Karin yang malah asik bermesraan tanpa merasa khawatir keadaan Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan geram ia menghampiri mereka dan menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh dan deathglare andalannya "Hei kalian! Jangan asik pacaran aja dong! Bantuin dong! Temen hilang, gak ngerasa khawatir sama sekali! Kau juga Sasuke! Kau kan sahabatnya, harusnya kau bantu mencari mereka!" Tentu saja teriakan Ino langsung mengundang perhatian dari semua panitia. Mereka melirik Karin dan Sasuke dengan pandangan menghina.

Karin terlihat agak takut, lebih tepatnya pura-pura takut sedangkan Sasuke membalas deathglare Ino dan memasang wajah acuh tak acuh. Sakura menatap pertengkaran itu dan menggumam cukup pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semua anggota panitia "Aku kecewa Naruto memilih kau sebagai salah satu sahabatnya"

Beberapa panitia yang tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran itu keluar dari tenda untuk mengulur waktu. Harusnya acara sudah dimulai sekarang, tapi karena data pembagian tenda siswa KG dipegang oleh Hinata jadi acara tidak bisa dimulai.

.

.

.

**Drrrrtttt...Drrrttt...**

Sakura mencek ponselnya

**1 new masseges**

**From: (nomor tidak dikenal)**

**Subjek: Darurat!**

**Sakura-chan, kami tersesat! Tolong kami, please!**

**~Naruto-baka~**

Sedetik kemudian Sakura menyeret Gaara menuju mobil dan keluar dari arena perkemahan diiringi seruan dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Na-naruto-kun...ba-bagaimana i-ni?", tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas frustasi."Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku tau ini kesalahanku. Harusnya aku tidak sebodoh ini, sampai-sampai menghilangkan peta lokasi hutan itu. Kita hanya bisa berharap Sakura datang dan menolong kita."

Hinata menganguk pelan, **'Kami-sama tolong kami.'**

.

.

.

Jelas sekali wajah Sakura panik. Mata emerlandnya bergerak liar. Keselamatan kedua sahabatnya tergantung padanya. Di sebelahnya, sang kekasih terlihat tenang. Tapi Sakura tau, Gaara pasti juga menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa ada petunjuk dari Naruto?", tanya Gaara sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Di pesan terakhirnya, ia bilang ia melewati satu pom bensin yang sudah tidak berfungsi.", ucap Sakura lemah.

Kening Gaara berkerut. Berusaha mengingat, rasanya ia pernah melihat pom bensin yang sudah tidak difungsikan lagi. Tapi dimana? Sedetik kemudian wajahnya langsung membentuk seringai. Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung banting stir ke arah kanan dan menambah kecepatannya. Mata Sakura membulat sambil mencengkram kuat jok mobil Gaara.

"Gaara, ada apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba ngebut!", pekik Sakura.

Gaara hanya melirik Sakura sekilas. Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Sakura yang terus berteriak agar ia mengurangi kecepatan. Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Gaara berkata,"Kau tenang saja, kita akan temukan sahabat bodohmu itu!"

.

.

.

Gaara mengurangi laju mobilnya. Mata jade-nya mencari dengan teliti sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning. Jalanan ini sangat sepi, kemungkinannya sangat kecil ada orang yang melewati jalan ini.

Gaara tersenyum lebar begitu matanya menangkap dua manusia berbeda gender yang berdiri didepan mobil dengan raut frustasi. Si gadis indigo juga tampaknya hampir menangis dipelukan sang pemuda blonde. Gaara melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tampak sangat gembira sekaligus lega.

Gadis pink itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata emerlandnya seolah berterima kasih. Gaara yakin Sakura bukannya tidak mau berterima kasih, hanya saja ia terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tepap didepan kedua orang malang itu. Naruto dan Hinata-nama kedua orang itu kaget melihat mobil Gaara.

Gaara tidak keluar dari mobil, ia merasa tidak perlu menganggu acara bahagia ketiga sahabat itu. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat Sakura mengomeli Naruto, di sampingnya tampak Hinata yang serba salah dan bingung mau melakukan apa untuk menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sakura berhenti mengomeli Naruto. Gaara keluar dari mobil saat Sakura memberinya isyarat. Ternyata Naruto ingin meminta bantuan Gaara untuk membenarkan kerusakan mobilnya. Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa menolak saat sudah diserang dengan puppy-eyes-no jutsu milik Sakura.

Dasar!

.

.

.

Setelah mobil Naruto selesai diperbaiki, mereka segera menuju lokasi perkemahan. Karena Naruto tidak membawa peta, Gaara dan Sakura terpaksa menunggu mereka. Sebelum mereka benar-benar jalan, Naruto sempat menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura menoleh. " Kenapa teme tidak ikut mencariku?", tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura tertegun. Tidak mungkin dia bilang terang-terangan bahwa Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dengannya. Bisa-bisa persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto hancur.

Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar, "Jadi kenapa?"

Sakura menghela nafas frustasi, satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah berbohong. Ya, berbohong!

"Aku rasa Sasuke tidak tau karena ia sibuk mengurusi teman-teman. Kau tau, diakan juga panitia.", ujar Sakura pada akhirnya sambil membalikkan badan.

GREB

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Sakura-chan. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil."

Sakura sadar. Ia melupakan fakta penting...bahwa tidak bisa berbohong kepada Naruto. Sahabatnya...

"Jawab yang jujur Sakura. Kenapa?", tanya Naruto tegas.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Masa bodo dengan Sasuke. Toh ini kesalahan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak peduli lagi denganmu, bodoh!", ujar Sakura pada akhirnya.

Naruto terpaku ditempat. "Begitu...", ujar Naruto pelan. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyum ceria yang biasa ia tampilkan melainkan senyuman...pahit.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku hanya berbicara yang sebenarnya. Kau tau? Terkadang kenyataan bisa tidak seperti yang kita harapkan.", gumam Sakura lirih

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mungkin sedih hanya karena seorang sahabat yang tidak sudah tidak mempedulikanku lagi."

.

.

.

Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata tiba di perkemahan tepat waktu. Semua menyambut bahagia kepulangan mereka. Murid-murid sibuk mendirikan tenda di bantu panitia. Sedangkan panitia yang lain membagi murid per tenda.

"Hari ini banyak hal tak terduga ya..."

Gaara tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata dibelakangnya berdiri seorang gadis manis yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aa."

Gaadis manis itu -Sakura mendengus setengah kesal. Sifat Gaara memang tidak bisa diubah. Tetap dingin.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Gaara-kun?"

"Cari angin.", jawab Gaara pendek.

"Pasti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ne?" Sakura memposisikan letak duduknya agar sejajar dengan Gaara.

"Hn. Tidak."

"Jangan bohong, Gaara-kun."

Gaara menghela nafas pasrah. Kenapa Sakura selalu bisa menebaknya jika berbohong?

"Jawab dong!", paksa Sakura

"Kalau kubilang aku sedang memikirkanmu, apa responmu?", tanya Gaara sambil menyeringai.

BLUSH

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sempurna. Gaara yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, "Aa. Aku sudah tau jawabannya."

"A-apa maksudmu?", gumam Sakura sambil membuang mukanya.

"Hn. Aku memang sedang memikirkanmu." Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Aku berpikir jika kau bertemu Uchiha Sasuke kau akan menangis lagi seperti dulu. Dan aku tidak bisa menghiburmu."

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Gaara berkata seperti itu, berarti...Gaara sudah tau Sasuke adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Kau sudah tau...kalau Sasuke itu...mantan pacarku?", tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

"Hn."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Dari mana kau tahu? Dari Naruto? Atau Hinata? Ino? Shikamaru?"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat Gaara membuat dahi Sakura berkerut heran.

"Lalu dari siapa?"

"Dari kau!" Kali ini alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. "Dari ku?"

**'Perasaan aku tidak pernah mengatakan Sasuke itu mantan pacarku.'**, batin Sakura heran.

"Ya." Sakura memasang telinganya untuk mendengar penjelasan Gaara baik-baik. "Dari tindak-tandukmu, perkataanmu yang seperti menahan sesuatu, caramu memandang Karin-Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik, gayamu yang seperti selalu menghindari mereka seolah-olah mereka adalah virus yang harus dihindari. Dan aku menyambung semua itu dengan ceritamu mengenai mantan pacarmu. Dan kalau tidak salah kau pernah bilang kalau kau memergoki mantanmu itu berciuman dengan seorang bernama Karin. Jadi kusimpulkan bahwa Sasuke lah yang telah membuatmu sakit hati.", jelas Gaara panjang-lebar

Sakura tertegun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

"Bagaimana bisa..."

Gaara menyeringai, "Jangan remehkan otakku, Nyonya Sabaku."

Baru saja Gaara ingin mengecup bibir Sakura tapi dengan cepat Sakura menghindar.

DUK

"Ja-jangan berbuat mesum disini.", ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dan tawa Gaara pun menggema ditempat itu.

Tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartkan.

TBC

* * *

**Author's bacot:**

So, what the readers think about fanfic nista ini? Yah, seneng juga sih udah di chap 4 aja. Emang sih rada-rada gaje gimana gitu. Gak sia-sia Khasami mandi kembang tujuh rupa sebelum publish ff ini! Wakakakakaa *evillaugh* #plak ditabok readers. Kalo mau komen, kritik, saran, dan to the sejenisnya silahkan masukkan di kolom review. Pasti akan Khasami baca dan jalankan dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raga.

So, tunggu apalagi? Silahkan pencet ba- eiits, reveiw please? *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu*


End file.
